The overall objectives of this study are to investigate the feasibility of using D-glucosamine and other amino sugars as potentiating agents for cancer chemotherapy, and to define more clearly the basis for cytotoxicity of amino sugars in tumor cells. Current studies focus upon the effects of amino sugars on cellular membranes and membrane-associated functions.